Secret Ocean
Prologue Imagine a world, just out of your reach. That shared the same land, water, space with you. But in truth, was completely seperate from yours. A world that was completely submerged in the waters of planet Earth, away from your sight. A world that also had wars, times of peace, food shortages, all the same hardships. This world, is the mermaid world. Not the sparkling glittery beauties that comb their hair out on the beaches, but the real ones. Mermaids in fact, are very sophisticated. They have civilazations set up all around the world. They are made up of seven different clans. The Cold Clan, Coral Clan, Dolphin Clan, Ice Clan, Island Clan, Rock Clan, and Wave Clan. There are far fewer merfolk than humans, but they sustain a healthy population. How else could they hide themselves so well from humans? The current time happens to be one of the darkest times in mermaid history. War is breaking out all over the world. Teritorial wars. Teritorial wars are the worst kind by far. You see, clan rules are very strict. If you belong to a clan, then you stay there. If you dare leave your clan's boundaries, then you'll be lucky to be dead by nightfall. Because a short death is less painfull than a long one, right? Yes, death is a certain penalty. So, I welcome you to the Secret Ocean of Merfolk. Chapter 1-Linnea Have you ever seem sparkles in the water? Do you always assume that its a trick of the light? That's what we want you to think. By we, I mean mermaids. I am a mermaid. I have a glimmering tail that is made up of scales like on a fish. Trust me when I say we are more beautiful. We are half human of course. We are fish from the waist down, but we have belly-buttons that we never cover up. Us girls wear cut-off tanktops along with our clan necklace. Clans are groups of merpeople in different parts of the world. The water part of the world that is. I am part of the Ice clan. A clan in the Artic ocean. Our color is Lime Green. That means that everyone's eye color is green along with the tail and gem in our necklaces. Our necklaces represent that we belong to our clan. Each clan's gem is ingraved with a symbol. The Ice clan's is an iceberg. Other than all that, we are all very differnt from each other. I, for instance, have deep red hair, (not like Ariel's in the little mermaid) a small freckled nose, light skin, a perfectly shaped, light pink mouth, and a long body. My hair is down to my waist and I have bangs, slightly covering my eyes. I may sound self-centerd but I am not lying when I say I am one of the beutifullest creatures you will ever see. Mermaids are that way. Captivatingly beautiful. My name is Linnea Pearl, I am fifteen years old and go to Stream Ridge Highschool. By the way groups of us going to school is not called a school of fish if that crossed your mind. I would be highly offended if you said that. We are half fish and half human after all. Anyway, I live with my family which consists of my mamma, Kiarre, my father, Markus, and my pet sea horse, Rina. We live in a crowded sand house, with pearls embedding the front door. Our house is stategically placed in the middle of the Ice clan territory. It is against the law to go outside your clan's territory. If you do you, the clan of who's territory you have swished into, will probablly punish you severly. You are not likely to return. I don't know anyone who has even been one kilometer away from the border line. Right now, it's even more important to stay away from the border line. Why? Because we are at war with all the other clans. The ice clan wants more of the rock clan's ocean. The rock clan is located in the north pacific ocean. Of course the Coral clan is sideing with the Rock clan. The Ice clan and the Coral clan never agree on anything. Neither of those clans want anything to change. Villages are being sent out to particapate in the wars now. I don't know when it's our turn. I hope not soon. Chapter 2 - Axelle "It's brilliant as ever!" I say, smiling. Every color imaginable can be seen here. It's my favorite place in the world: The Great Barrier Reef. Who wouldn't love it? I suppose it's an attraction for multiple species... there are the fish of course... and the humans... and then, well, me. Have you ever heard those stories about mermaids that lure fishermen to the sea? Or perhaps something else about them? Well they're not true. Not at all. Mermaids can not gain legs on land unless very powerful magic is used on them. They do not do anything like that to fishermen either! In fact, it is a main part of our lives and schooling to make sure humans never know of our existence. And, so far, our efforts seem to have prooved effective. So, if you haven't guessed already, I, Axelle Crystal, am a mermaid. Now perhaps you're thinking, "Lucky her! She can breathe underwater!" or, "Freak! She's half fish!". But the truth is, you don't know a thing about Merfolk. I can tell you that much. I am currently treading water, looking out over the nearby reef, taking it all in. Our clan comes here every summer, so I have been here 15 times now, but it's just as breathtaking as ever. There are 7 different clans, spread out across the world's oceans. I, for one, live in the Coral Clan, located in the South Pacific. Each clan has their own color and symbol. Our color is turquoise, meaning that everyone's tails are turquoise here and they all have matching eyes. This does not mean we are all related. In fact, it is part of mermaid magic that the first clan necklace you put on will make your eyes and tail become whatever color belongs to that clan, no matter what the original colors are. As for our symbol, it is but a piece of coral, that is carved into all of our teal-gemmed necklaces here in Coral Clan territory. "You okay, Ax?" asks my friend Mariana, coming up behind me. "Yeah. I just love this place!" I say. She rolls her eyes, smiling. "Come on, Miss Sunshine. Want to take you somewhere," she says, pulling me along. "Where are you taking me?" I ask. "You'll see," she responds. Category:Stories Category:Fantasy Category:Fiction Category:War Category:Adventure Category:Group Work Category:Clans